Cochonneries midgardiennes
by Callistontheweb
Summary: TRADUCTION - Loki découvre le slash sur Internet. Naturellement, il s'en sert pour asticoter Thor, Tony et Steve. Crack fic. M pour le langage.
1. Chapter 1

_Il s'agit de la traduction de la fic de LulaMadison dont le titre original est Midgardian Smut, à lire en VO sur ce site, ainsi que sur Ao3. L'idée de départ et son traitement par l'auteur m'avaient beaucoup fait rire quand j'avais lu le texte la première fois et j'avais envie de vous le faire découvrir. _

_Cette histoire ne comporte que deux chapitres, je vous laisse lire le premier._

**_Disclaimer _**_: à part dans mes rêves, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Marvel. L'histoire est à LulaMadison. _

* * *

Steve posa son ordinateur portable sur la table de la cuisine, se versa une tasse de café et s'assit pour lire son courrier électronique. Quand Tony l'avait initié à l'informatique et à Internet, il pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se débrouiller, mais cela s'était avéré relativement facile quand il avait à disposition, 24 heures sur 24, quelqu'un qui aimait à montrer combien il maîtrisait la technologie.

Il cliqua sur son e-mail et lut le premier message. Il provenait de son arrière-arrière-petite-nièce, une charmante petite fille de seulement 8 ans qui lui envoyait régulièrement des photos et des histoires qu'elle écrivait. Après toutes ces années, alors que tous ceux qu'il avait connus étaient soit très vieux soit morts, il appréciait le fait d'avoir encore de la famille, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher dans ce monde.

« _Cher oncle Steve _», commençait l'e-mail, «_ Je t'ai écrit une histoire qui raconte combien je t'aime et à quel point tu es mon héros. La deuxième personne que je préfère est Iron Man. Je pense que tu devrais l'embrasser._ »

Steve pensa que c'était un peu étrange qu'une enfant de 8 ans dise ça, mais il continua sa lecture.

_« Je pense que toi et Iron Man devriez vous marier et, lors de la nuit de noces, tu devrais le laisser te baiser toute la nuit avec sa grosse queue suitante, encore et encore, et que tu le supplies pour en avoir toujours plus._

_Avec tout mon amour, Annie._

_PS : Es-tu toujours vierge ?_ »

Steve rabattit violemment le portable et courut vers le laboratoire de Tony.

~0~

* * *

~0~

« Alors, ils n'ont apparemment pas de virus... L'adresse IP est bonne, c'est bien l'e-mail qu'ils ont envoyé, mais le texte a été changé ? », demanda Tony dès que Steve eut raccroché.

« Oui, la mère d'Annie dit que le début de l'e-mail est le même, jusqu'au passage où elle dit que je suis son héros, c'est ensuite que c'est différent », répondit Steve.

« Alors, elle n'a pas écrit la partie où elle dit que je suis son second chouchou ? Eh bien, franchement, je suis vexé. »

« Tony, peut-on se concentrer ? »

« D'accord, d'accord... tes autres e-mails sont-ils normaux ? »

« Je ne les ai pas encore vérifiés », déclara Steve avant d'ouvrir le premier courrier. « Celui-ci est changé aussi, il dit que je devrais agrandir mon... tu sais quoi... de cinq ou huit centimètres et il y a un lien. Dois-je cliquer dessus ? »

« Seigneur non, et par pitié, si quelqu'un te demande s'il peut déposer un million de dollars sur ton compte bancaire, NE LEUR ENVOIE PAS tes coordonnées. Qu'y a-t-il ensuite ? »

« Une lettre d'information venant d'une entreprise à qui j'ai acheté un CD. »

« Ouvre celui-là. »

Steve cliqua sur le courrier électronique et dit : « Tout semble normal. Dernières offres, nouvelles de la société et... Oh. »

« Quoi ? »

Steve tourna le portable et désigna la moitié inférieure de l'e-mail, où il était écrit :

_« NOS DERNIERES OFFRES BLU-RAY : 50% de remise sur _Vierge à 90 ans_ ou comment Steve Rogers fut tendrement soulagé de sa virginité par le playboy Tony Stark, cette histoire vous fera chaud au _cœur. _50% de remise sur _Hulk l'Incroyablement bien doté_ ...»_

Tony cliqua sur la touche retour, ouvrit le mail suivant et lut la première ligne.

_« Plus fort, Tony, plus fort », gémit Steve, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine pendant que..._

« OK, j'en ai assez vu », déclara Tony.

« Ils sont tous comme ça ? », demanda Steve et Tony hocha la tête. « Comment diable cela a-t-il bien pu se produire ? »

« Quelqu'un doit intercepter le courrier quelque part et modifier le contenu d'une façon ou d'une autre », dit Tony en allumant son propre ordinateur portable et en tapant sur les touches. « Tous les e-mails proviennent de différents serveurs de messagerie et le seul qu'ils aient en commun est notre serveur. »

« Que fais-tu ? », demanda Steve.

« Je t'envoie un e-mail », répondit Tony, allumant à nouveau le portable de Steve et vidant la boîte de réception. « Cela devrait arriver uniquement sur notre serveur. Si quelqu'un l'a piraté, il devrait y avoir un délai, le temps qu'ils changent le document. »

Tony tapa sur la touche envoyer et, en quelques millisecondes, le courriel apparut dans la boîte de réception de Steve. Ils se penchèrent vers l'ordinateur portable alors que Steve cliquait sur l'e-mail et restèrent bouche bée.

Le courriel contenait une image ASCII représentant grossièrement un pénis en érection.

« C'est impossible », déclara Tony. « Personne ne peut le modifier aussi rapidement. »

« Impossible ? », demanda Steve. « Ou juste humainement impossible ? »

« Veux-tu dire que nous avons un extra-terrestre dans notre serveur de messagerie ? »

« Peut-être pas un extra-terrestre », déclara Steve. « Peut-être un dieu nordique de notre connaissance qui aime jouer des tours ? »

« Ce petit bâtard vert ! Je vais le tuer. »

« Stark ! », s'exclama Thor en entrant dans la pièce. « J'ai reçu un message étrange. »

« Toi aussi ? », demanda Steve.

« Tu en as également reçu ? J'espère que tu ne l'as pas lu, c'est très personnel. »

Tony prit l'ordinateur portable des mains de Thor.

« Fury m'a envoyé un message », expliqua Thor. « Savez-vous où il est ? Je voudrais une explication pour cette saleté. »

_« Sujet : Note à Thor Odinson._

_Message : Thor embrassa goulûment Loki tout en passant le doigt contre l'entrée du Trickster, se poussant lentement à l'intérieur de lui... »_

« Oh mon dieu », dit Tony en tournant le portable. « Steve, ne lis pas cela. Cela ne vient pas de Fury. Quelqu'un a trafiqué les vrais messages et changé ce qu'ils disaient. »

« La seule personne qui me vienne à l'esprit, c'est Loki », dit Steve.

« Tu penses que mon frère m'enverrait un message expliquant comment je devrais abuser de lui ? », demanda Thor, menaçant.

« Eh bien... », Steve essaya de battre en retraite. « Jouer des tours comme ça, c'est bien son genre... »

Thor considéra un instant l'idée, puis se leva et cria : « Frère ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Tu as intérêt à te montrer ! »

Un petit rire retentit dans un coin de la salle et ils se retournèrent pour voir Loki sortir de l'ombre en arborant un sourire en coin.

« Tu m'as appelé ? », demanda-t-il.

« Quel est le sens de tout ceci ? Pourquoi as-tu envoyé de telles saletés ? », lui demanda Thor.

« Parce que c'était amusant », dit Loki, « Et j'ai bien aimé voir le rouge monter aux joues du capitaine quand il a lu le message cochon. »

« C'est toi qui l'as écrit ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Thor. Je voyageais simplement sur Internet quand je suis tombé sur ce truc. »

« On dit « naviguer sur Internet », pas voyager », dit Tony, incapable de résister à l'envie de faire un peu de vulgarisation.

« Stark », grogna Loki, « Les mortels naviguent sur Internet. Je ne suis pas un simple mortel. »

« Attendez », dit Tony, « Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez rentrer DANS l'Internet ? C'est comme ça que vous avez pu changer les e-mails si vite ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est très simple pour quelqu'un qui sait comment se téléporter et se métamorphoser. »

« Vous vous métamorphosez en quoi ? En 1 et en 0 ? »

« Bon sang », dit Loki. « Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas comment ça marche, hein ? Un jour, vous vous rendrez compte que je suis aussi ce que vous appelez un scientifique, Stark. Je suis juste infiniment meilleur que vous. »

« Mon frère, tu dois arrêter ça », dit Thor.

« Ou quoi ? », répondit Loki, en se rapprochant de Thor de manière inquiétante. « Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. Tu ne pourrais pas me tenir à l'écart même si tu essayais. »

Les deux frères se foudroyèrent du regard pendant une seconde, puis Loki dit : « As-tu apprécié ce que je t'ai envoyé ? J'ai accès à beaucoup plus. »

« Je ne l'ai pas lu. »

« Tu devrais », déclara Loki, avant de lever la main et de passer nonchalamment un doigt le long de la mâchoire de Thor. « C'est une lecture... très intéressante. »

Tony et Steve reculèrent, pensant que les deux frères étaient sur le point d'avoir un autre de leurs violents combats qui finissaient toujours par des bâtiments effondrés et l'anéantissement de tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de 30 mètres, mais Loki se contenta de reculer légèrement.

« J'ai un rendez-vous auquel je ne peux me permettre d'arriver en retard, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, messieurs », dit-il avant de disparaître.

~0~

* * *

~0~

« Que voulez-vous dire par nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher d'y accéder ? », demanda Fury. « Vous m'aviez dit que notre serveur était impénétrable aux pirates informatiques. Vous aviez dit que nous avions les meilleurs dispositifs de sécurité et de cryptage du monde. »

« Eh bien, techniquement, il ne pirate pas le serveur », dit Tony.

« Alors expliquez-moi, si vous le pouvez », dit Fury en posant les mains sur le bureau.

« Loki dit qu'il est un scientifique et Thor dit que toute magie EST de la science. »

« Oui... »

« Notre théorie est que cela fonctionne à une sorte de niveau atomique, où il peut, disons, réarranger les atomes d'une voiture et en faire de la crème glacée ou changer le texte d'un e-mail en réorganisant le signal électronique. »

« C'est impossible ! »

« Impossible pour nous, à notre niveau de compréhension scientifique, mais les Asgardiens vivent des millénaires. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont appris à faire durant toutes ces années. »

« Alors, pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas tous désintégrés chaque fois que vous l'avez combattu, s'il a ce niveau de puissance ? »

« S'il l'avait fait, avait qui aurait-il joué ? », demanda Tony.

Fury regarda Tony pendant un moment avant de demander : « Alors, que faisons-nous ? »

« Rien. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire », déclara Tony. « Si on désactive les lignes principales sur le réseau, rien ne pourra l'empêcher de se téléporter à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Avec le temps, je devrais être en mesure de générer une certaine forme de bouclier pour l'empêcher de venir, mais en attendant, nous sommes vulnérables chaque fois que nous entrons sur le réseau. »

~0~

Fury ordonna que le réseau soit complètement arrêté, et malgré les protestations, tout fut transféré sur un système papier. Tout prenait désormais des heures, toutes les demandes de renseignements devant être imprimées, remises en main propre puis incinérées.

Fury tapa une note à tous les employés, leur rappelant que c'était une situation temporaire qui ne durerait que le temps pour Stark de trouver une solution au « problème Loki ». Il la porta au service procédures et donna des ordres pour qu'elle soit envoyée à tous les chefs de départements.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna.

_« Monsieur, c'est le service procédures. Il semble y avoir un petit problème avec l'impression de votre mémo », _fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Si vous rencontrez des problèmes avec les machines, appelez le service technique, pas moi. »

_« Non monsieur, je pense que ce serait mieux de garder ça pour nous.»_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_« Eh bien, monsieur, nous avons vérifié et revérifié les imprimantes et votre note, mais... »_

« Quel est le problème ? », demanda Fury, rien de moins qu'irrité par les tergiversations de son interlocuteur.

_« Eh bien, nous imprimons bien votre mémo, mais tout ce qui sort de l'imprimante est euh.. de la pornographie... sur vous et un homme nommé Odin. »_

« QUOI ? », glapit Fury.

~0~

Le lendemain matin, le réseau fut remis en marche et une fois de plus les seules choses trafiquées furent les e-mails de Thor, Steve et Tony. Thor ouvrait son courrier et lisait le texte en le cachant de ses mains, puis le supprimait rapidement. Tony passait des heures à lire chaque lien que Loki lui envoyait et finalement répondit à un courriel en écrivant : _« ENVOYEZ-MOI PLUS DE PORNO »_, ce à quoi le service clientèle d'Amazon répondit : _« Quoi ?»_

Steve avait ouvert et effacé chaque email non lu, jusqu'à ce que la curiosité finisse par l'emporter. Il cliqua nerveusement sur le lien et commença à lire. L'histoire était étonnamment bien écrite et il pouvait imaginer chaque mot sortir de la bouche de Tony. Alors qu'elle prenait une tournure coquine et que le Steve et le Tony de l'histoire en venaient à s'embrasser sur le canapé, Steve commença à imaginer la bouche de Tony sur la sienne et fut surpris de réaliser à quel point l'idée le séduisait.

~0~

* * *

~0~

Thor s'assit sur son lit et commença à retirer ses bottes. Il entendit un bruit, c'était comme de la musique, mais étouffée. Il pouvait sentir une vague sensation de vibration sous l'oreiller et passa sa main en dessous jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'objet.

C'était un téléphone portable. Il avait vu Stark en utiliser un et on lui en avait offert un mais il avait refusé, alors il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien venir. Sur l'écran il y avait une photo du visage grimaçant de son frère, la main a l'oreille, pouce et petit doigt tendus, les autres doigts repliés.

_« All the single ladies. All the single ladies... »_

Thor regarda le téléphone, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire.

« Pour l'amour d'Odin, Thor ! », cria Loki en apparaissant dans la pièce, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette verte, drapée de façon lâche autour de ses hanches. Il désigna une touche verte sur l'écran et dit : « Appuie ici quand je t'appelle. » Il disparut à nouveau.

Thor appuya sur la touche verte, amena le téléphone à son oreille et répondit : « Allô ? »

_« Bonjour Thor »,_ ronronna Loki. _« Dis-moi, mon frère, Que portes-tu ? »_

« Mais... tu sais ce que je porte, tu sors juste d'ici. »

_« Parle-moi quand même »,_ demanda Loki.

« Je porte mon armure. »

_« Bien, bien. Portes-tu ta cape ? »_

« Bien sûr, elle fait partie de mon armure. »

_« De quelle couleur est-elle ? »_

« Loki, tu sais qu'elle est rouge. »

_« Rouge, oui, je t'imagine dedans, juste en ce moment. »_

« Mon frère, qu'est ceci, et pourquoi ne portes-tu pas de vêtements ? »

_« J'ai entendu dire que parler aux gens par téléphone pouvait être excitant, et j'ai assez lu de cochonneries pour aujourd'hui. »_

« Tu lis TOUJOURS ça ? »

_« Internet est plein de cochonneries, Thor, je n'en ai même pas lu le dixième. »_

« Je pensais que tu étais un lecteur rapide, mon frère. »

_« Je le suis, mais je ne peux pas me faire plaisir aussi souvent en une seule journée. »_

« Loki, c'est dégoûtant ! Dis-moi comment mettre fin à cette conversation. »

_« Tu appuies sur le bouton rouge, mais attends, Th- »_

Thor raccrocha, se rendit dans la salle de bain, enveloppa le téléphone dans une épaisse serviette et le plaça derrière le coude du lavabo. Il demanderait demain à Stark ce qu'il faudrait faire.

~0~

Tony tapa plusieurs fois du poing sur le bureau tout en riant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Stark ? »

« Je suis désolé », dit-il en se frottant les yeux. « Mais je n'avais pas autant ri de toute la semaine. »

« Je pensais que tu saurais ce que je devrais faire. »

« Eh bien, personnellement, je le prendrais bien. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous offre du sexe par téléphone avec un dieu. »

« Stark ! Si tu oses prendre du plaisir avec mon frère, cela ira mal. »

« Holà, du calme mon grand, je n'ai pas l'intention d'empiéter sur tes plates-bandes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? », demanda Thor.

Steve entra dans la pièce, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, et jeta un téléphone portable sur la table.

« Dis à ton frère de cesser de m'appeler ! », cria-t-il à Thor, avant de sortir de la pièce.

~0~

* * *

~0~

Les appels téléphoniques nocturnes se firent plus réguliers. Au début, Thor avait fracassé le téléphone avant de le balancer au loin, mais l'appareil avait mystérieusement réapparu à côté de son lit quelques minutes plus tard. Il le laissa se décharger, mais il sonnait encore. Tony lui montra comment retirer la carte SIM, mais il sonnait encore. S'il l'ignorait, il sonnait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que les murs de la chambre commencent à trembler et que tout le monde finisse par lui hurler de répondre à ce fichu téléphone.

Finalement, il comprit qu'il était beaucoup plus simple de prendre l'appel de Loki, de le laisser fulminer et divaguer pendant une heure, puis de lui dire qu'il allait se coucher. Parfois, les appels étaient agréables, de gentilles conversations sur la façon dont la journée s'était déroulée, et d'autres fois Loki tempêtait dans le téléphone contre les gens qui disaient sur Internet qu'il devrait sortir avec le Dr Doom. Ces dernières conversations étaient celles qui irritaient le plus Thor.

« Loki, s'il te plaît, arrête de m'appeler pour me débiter de telles inepties », déclara une nuit Thor.

_« Non ! Sais-tu ce qu'ils viennent juste de dire ? »_

« Qui ? »

_« Les Midgardiens qui écrivent des cochonneries ! »_

« Non, Loki », répondit Thor, frottant ses yeux fatigués. « Que viennent-ils de dire ? »

« _Ils semblent tous penser que je suis plus petit que toi ! »_ dit-il, une note d'indignation dans la voix.

« Tu ES plus petit que moi. »

_« Comment oses-tu ! Deux centimètres, et encore ! Deux centimètres, ce n'est rien ! »_

« Peut-être veulent-ils dire que tu es trop frêle. »

_« Peut-être veulent-ils dire que tu es trop gros », _rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

« Loki, voilà une chose terriblement blessante à dire. »

_« Désolé. »_

« Si tu désires développer ta silhouette, je te suggère de t'entraîner sérieusement. Je peux m'entraîner avec toi si tu veux. »

_« Je n'aime pas m'entraîner. Je n'aime pas être en sueur, tout collant, et à bout de souffle. »_

« C'est peut-être pour cette raison que tu préfères lire des histoires cochonnes, plutôt que d'être intime quelqu'un dans la vie réelle ? », le taquina Thor.

_« Tais-toi, mon frère ! Tu sais que nul ne peut toucher Loki ! »,_ cria-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Thor sourit, content d'avoir assez agacé son frère pour écourter la conversation, et s'allongea pour dormir. Il commençait à s'assoupir quand il entendit le signal l'avertissant de l'arrivée d'un message. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha, attrapant son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Il s'agissait d'une image. Une image de Loki avec un texte au-dessus disant : « J'ai Mjolnir dans mon pantalon ». En-dessous, Loki avait écrit un autre message, _« T'inquiète. Il y a un domaine où tout le monde pense que je suis plus grand que toi, LOL ! »_

~0~

La nuit suivante, l'appel fut sensiblement le même, Loki téléphonant pour se plaindre d'Internet.

_« Thor », _ renifla Loki à l'autre bout du fil. « _Les Midgardiens ont encore heurté mes sentiments. »_

« Oui, Loki, cette histoire que tu m'as envoyée aujourd'hui est des plus blessantes, je ne te prendrais jamais contre ta volonté. »

_« Quoi ? Ça ? Non, ça, cela ne m'a pas dérangé, ce sont les histoires que je préfère. Non, cette fois, ils sont allés trop loin ! »_

« Qu'ont-ils fait cette fois ? », demanda Thor, levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Ils ont dit que mes enfants étaient des monstres ! »_

« Oh... », dit Thor, « C'est vraiment méchant. »

_« Oui, je vais me venger »,_ dit Loki, sa voix soudainement hargneuse.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

_« Je vais inonder leur précieux site et le mettre hors service. »_

« Est-ce sage, mon frère ? »

_« Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas sage ? »_

« Parce que tu aimes aussi lire ces cochonneries, et si tu bloques le site, tu seras toi aussi incapable de lire ces histoires. »

Loki se tut un instant, puis dit : _« Eh bien, oui... Je sais ! Je vais influencer les concepteurs pour qu'ils suppriment les commentaires. Cela leur apprendra à ne pas me traiter par-dessus la jambe ! »_

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela signifie frère, est-ce si important ? »

_« Oh oui, Thor, très important ! », _dit Loki en riant. _« Maintenant, je dois y aller. N'oublie pas de consulter ta messagerie dans la matinée. Je vais t'envoyer quelque chose de très joli. Préviens également Steve, et Stark. »_

~0~

« Steve ? STEVE ? », cria Tony tout en piquant un sprint à travers la maison, il devait le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il déboula dans la cuisine et vit Steve assis à table, son ordinateur portable en face de lui.

« Ne clique pas sur ce lien ! », cria-t-il. Faisant le tour de la table en courant, il vint poser ses mains sur les yeux de Steve.

Il était trop tard. Steve avait déjà vu le dessin et repoussait les mains de Tony.

« Les gens pensent-ils vraiment que nous faisons ça ? », demanda Steve, en inclinant la tête.

« Je pense que c'est plus un fantasme qui s'exprime. »

« Les gens VEULENT que nous fassions cela ? »

« Si ça peut te consoler », dit Tony, inclinant aussi la tête, « tu as l'air de vraiment apprécier. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment, regardant tous les deux l'image extraordinairement bien rendue de Tony plaquant Steve contre une table et le prenant par derrière.

« Qui que soit l'artiste », dit Steve, « je dois admettre qu'il a vraiment beaucoup de talent. »

« Oui, la ressemblance est troublante. »

« J'ai tout de même l'impression qu'un détail ne respecte pas les proportions et semble plus grand qu'il ne l'est en réalité », dit Steve avec un sourire narquois.

« Hé ! », fit Tony. « Ce n'est pas gentil. Redis-le encore une fois et je te prouverais le degré de précision de ce dessin. »

« Peut-être que je pourrais dessiner quelque chose comme ça moi-même », dit Steve en se tournant vers Tony.

« Je suppose que pour cela, tu aurais besoin d'un modèle bien vivant », dit Tony, se rapprochant.

« Je pense que j'aurai besoin de quelque chose de détaillé... d'approfondi...» Il ne put finir sa phrase, Tony l'interrompant d'un baiser.

Quelque part dans la demeure, Thor cliqua le lien vers l'image que Loki lui avait envoyée et Tony et Steve auraient juré avoir entendu une fille crier.


	2. Chapter 2

« Frère, il est presque minuit », dit Thor. « Pouvons-nous s'il te plaît raccrocher et en reparler demain ? »

_« Sais-tu que j'ai lu tellement d'histoires où je t'appelle comme ça dans les affres de la passion que le mot lui-même commence à sonner sexy à mes oreilles ? Redis-le moi. »_

« Te redire quoi ? Frère ? »

_« Oui, oui ! Dis-le encore... »_

« Frère. »

_« Encore ! »_

« Mon frère... »

_« Encore une fois... », _dit Loki, désormais haletant.

Thor s'arrêta une seconde, puis dit dans un gémissement sourd, « Frèèère... »

Le seul bruit qu'il entendit après cela fut la respiration difficile de Loki à l'autre bout de la ligne, et quand il parla de nouveau, ce fut pour dire, « _Je dois y aller »,_ et il raccrocha.

Thor rit intérieurement. Loki n'aurait pas toujours le dernier mot.

Alors qu'il se glissait dans son lit, le bruit de la lourde respiration de Loki continuait à résonner dans sa tête. Il s'interrogea sur les intentions de son frère, sombra dans un sommeil agité et rêva qu'il posait ses mains sur le corps de Loki, l'amenant à émettre une nouvelle fois ces délicieux sons.

~0~

Thor avait passé une grande partie de la journée à penser à son frère, et à 22h le lendemain soir, le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

_« Thooorrr... Les Midgardiens pensent que je pleure tout le temps »,_ gémit Loki. Thor l'entendait renifler et se moucher.

« Frère, il est tard. Faut-il vraiment que nous ayons cette conversation maintenant ? »

_« C'est important. »_

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je raccroche. »

_« Attends, attends ! »_

Thor raccrocha le téléphone et s'assit sur le lit, attendant. Comme prévu, Loki apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

« Pourquoi avoir mis un terme à notre conversation ? », demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi continuer à m'envoyer ces histoires et ces dessins immondes ? »

« Parce que c'est drôle. »

« Loki... Pourquoi ne pas me demander ce que tu veux, au lieu de faire tout ça ? »

« Je ne veux rien de toi », dit Loki, tout à coup sur la défensive.

« Je sais que c'est faux, autrement tu ne t'obstinerais pas. Si tu veux que je t'embrasse, tu n'as qu'à demander, et je le ferai. »

Loki resta bouche bée pendant un moment avant de balbutier, « P-p- pourquoi penses-tu que je voudrais t'embrasser ? »

« Si tu ne le veux pas, alors pourquoi les seules histoires que tu m'envoies sont celles où nous sommes ensemble ? »

« Je pensais qu'elles te rendraient furieux. Que tu les trouverais dégoûtantes. »

« Au contraire », déclara Thor, « dernièrement, j'ai beaucoup pensé à faire les choses décrites dans ces histoires. »

« Avec moi ? », demanda nerveusement Loki.

« Oui. Avec toi. »

Loki se tut un instant et Thor en profita pour lui demander : « Veux-tu que je t'embrasse ? »

Loki hocha la tête avec appréhension et Thor se dirigea vers lui.

« Ne sois pas si nerveux, mon frère », dit Thor en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Loki et en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, ils sentaient chacun le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur visage, et tout à coup Thor se retrouva à étreindre le vide quand Loki disparut.

15 minutes plus tard Thor reçut un texto qui disait _« Ha ha ! Tu es tombé dans mon piège. Comme si je voulais t'embrasser ! Pervers. »_

Thor tapa lentement sa réponse, _« Quand tu seras prêt à agir comme un adulte, reviens me voir. D'ici là, inutile de me recontacter. »_

« Que veux-tu dire par agir comme un adulte ? », dit Loki, apparaissant de nouveau dans la pièce, comme Thor savait qu'il le ferait.

« Je veux dire quand tu arrêteras de fuir. Tu n'as aucune raison de me craindre, frère. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, si tu me laisses t'aimer. »

« Peut-être que je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes », lâcha Loki, quasiment par réflexe.

« Nous savons tous les deux ce n'est pas vrai », déclara Thor. « Si tu me veux, tu peux m'avoir, mais seulement si tu l'admets. »

« Je... je... », Loki lutta pour formuler une phrase avant de dire calmement : « Je te veux. »

« Et tu peux m'avoir », répondit Thor en se rapprochant de lui. Il posa une main sur la joue de Loki, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il se dérobe, puis se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Ce n'était pas si terrible, non ? »

Loki recula, les yeux écarquillés comme un lapin pris dans les phares, et disparut.

Peu de temps après, il reçut un texto disant simplement, _« Désolé », _ce à quoi Thor répondit :_ « Quand tu seras prêt, je serai là. »_

~0~

Après trois jours sans entendre parler de Loki, Thor reçut finalement un e-mail contenant un lien vers une histoire. Thor cliqua dessus, s'attendant encore à une histoire affreusement obscène, mais il fut plutôt surpris de lire une histoire assez mignonne, romantique et pleine d'amour. Thor soupira en terminant sa lecture et souhaita pouvoir comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son frère. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya à Loki un message disant simplement : _« Tu me manques »._

Thor fut surpris de ne recevoir aucune réponse, et plus tard cette nuit-là, alors qu'il commençait à s'assoupir dans son lit, il sentit les draps bouger quand Loki se glissa dans le lit à côté de lui et se coucha dos à Thor. Ils ne dirent rien, ils ne firent que dormir côte à côte, et quand Thor se réveilla le lendemain matin, Loki avait disparu.

~0~

Il fallut à Loki une semaine à se glisser dans le lit de Thor avant de finalement se retourner pour lui faire face. Il accepta avec raideur le câlin de Thor et finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Deux semaines plus tard, Loki laissait Thor l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était mieux que ce dont Thor avait rêvé, mais la façon dont Loki se recula était déconcertante.

« Loki », demanda Thor. « Tu as déjà fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui », dit Loki. « Est-ce que cela te gêne ? »

« Pas du tout, tu sembles juste avoir peur. »

« Cela ne se passait pas comme ça avant. Cela a toujours été rapide et », Loki baissa les yeux, « pas particulièrement agréable. »

« Quelqu'un t'a-t-il blessé, mon frère ? », demanda Thor, horrifié par cette idée.

« Non, non », dit Loki. « Cela ne s'est jamais passé comme ça. »

« Bien », déclara Thor. « Je tuerais quiconque te ferait du mal. »

« Merci », dit Loki, en venant se lover dans les bras de Thor. « Tu es trop gentil avec moi. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas », dit Thor, souriant et embrassant son front.

~0~

* * *

~0~

Steve était assis dans son lit, occupé à lire alors que Tony zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre. Ils entendirent tous deux le gémissement sourd émanant de la chambre d'à côté et se regardèrent en souriant. Ils bondirent et plaquèrent l'oreille contre le mur. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis quelque chose frappa doucement contre le mur, suivi par un autre gémissement. Bientôt, le martèlement prit un rythme régulier. Steve rit en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a finalement décidé d'écarter les jambes », déclara Tony avec un sourire.

« Ça fait quoi maintenant ? Trois mois ? », demanda Steve.

« Je suis étonné que les boules de Thor n'aient pas moisi, vu le temps que Loki l'aura fait attendre. »

_« Mmh... Mmh... Frère... frère... », _entendirent-ils Loki bruyamment gémir à travers le mur.

« Ouah », fit Tony, « Je ne sais vraiment pas si je devrais être excité ou dégoûté par ça. »

« Je pense que c'est plutôt chaud », dit Steve avec un sourire.

« Oh vraiment ? », demanda Tony. « Tu aimes ça, hein ? »

Tony tendit le bras et attira Steve pour un baiser passionné, avant de déclarer, « Je parie que je peux durer plus longtemps que Thor. »

« C'est un défi ? »

« Je suis sûr que je peux. »

Tony avait tort.

~0~

* * *

~0~

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Thor regardait Loki dormir, si détendu, une ébauche de sourire s'attardant sur ses lèvres, et il sut que tout serait différent maintenant. Loki l'aimait et Thor l'aimait, mais plus important, Loki avait pour une fois accepté ce qu'il ressentait. Le fait que Loki soit toujours là et n'avait pas disparu pendant la nuit en disait long.

Thor tendit la main et repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux du front de Loki, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement au coin des lèvres. Il regarda son frère sourire dans son sommeil, puis murmurer, « Thor ».

Loki s'étira, soupira doucement, puis ouvrit les yeux.

« Bonjour », dit Thor, rayonnant de bonheur, mais au lieu de lui sourire, Loki regarda autour de lui avec une vague expression paniquée.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda Loki en se frottant les yeux.

« Il est tôt », répondit Thor avant de regarder, consterné, Loki sauter hors du lit et commencer à ramasser ses vêtements. « Tu pars ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai une réunion avec mes collaborateurs aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas arriver si débraillé. »

« Tu veux toujours te comporter comme le méchant de l'histoire ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule Thor », déclara Loki en passant sa tunique. « Ta queue n'est pas subitement dotée de pouvoirs de guérison magiques. Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais coucher une fois avec toi- »

« Trois fois. »

« Très bien, trois fois, et que tout changerait ? C'est incroyablement naïf de ta part, mon frère. »

« Loki », dit Thor, saisissant son poignet et l'obligeant à se retourner, « Je t'aime. Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas maintenant. »

Loki fronça légèrement les sourcils, libéra son bras de l'emprise de Thor, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Je reviendrai peut-être plus tard, si tout va bien » dit Loki en se levant, avant d'enfiler son pantalon.

« M'aimes-tu ? », demanda Thor.

Loki se figea une seconde, posa brièvement les yeux sur son frère, puis continua à s'habiller.

« Tu n'arrives pas à le dire, hein ? Après ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière, tu ne peux toujours pas l'admettre. »

« Je suis qui je suis, mon frère, et même ce qui s'est passé ne peut rien y changer », répondit-il tristement. Il ramassa ses bottes et dit, « Adieu ».

Loki disparut, laissant Thor seul et se demandant si son frère le pensait vraiment quand il avait dit qu'il reviendrait.

~0~

Thor entra tristement dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour », dit Tony, occupé à étudier les images extrêmement pornographiques et incroyablement chaudes que Loki lui avait envoyées la veille sur son ordinateur portable.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, Stark », déclara Thor, notant les poches sombres sous ses yeux.

« Eh bien, il est difficile de dormir quand quelqu'un s'en donne à cœur joie dans la chambre voisine pendant la moitié de la nuit. »

« Tu nous as entendus ? »

« Je suis sûr que la moitié de New York vous a entendus. »

« Je suis désolé », dit Thor. « Mon frère est un amant exceptionnellement réactif. »

Tony s'étouffa avec son café et dit, « J'aurais préféré ne pas entendre ça non plus. »

« Je lui demanderai de faire moins de bruit la prochaine fois. »

« Il n'est pas le seul à être bruyant. »

« Oh, désolé », dit Thor avant de prendre une chaise sur laquelle il s'affala.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Tony, « Et où est Loki ? Je pensais le voir parader par ici comme un chat qui a eu de la crème. »

« Il est parti. Je pensais que ce serait différent, mais il est parti pour voir ses associés. »

« Oh », fit Tony, « Eh bien, tu sais, il a beaucoup de problèmes. Avoir tiré un coup ne va pas tout résoudre. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire. »

« Je veux dire que le sexe n'est pas le remède à la folie. »

« Non, mais je pensais que l'amour le serait », dit Thor, et Tony eut presque envie de rire ou de se moquer de lui, mais il savait que Thor pensait sincèrement chaque mot qu'il disait.

« Ça se pourrait », dit Tony, « Donne-lui un peu de temps, d'accord ? »

~0~

Thor était assis à la table de la cuisine avec son ordinateur portable ouvert devant lui. Il était resté là toute la journée, devant sa messagerie, attendant de voir si Loki lui enverrait un message. Chaque fois qu'un email arrivait, il souriait, et espérait en l'ouvrant qu'il aurait été modifié afin d'y inclure quelque chose de cochon, un petit signe que Loki pensait à lui, mais chaque email était normal.

« Tu devrais faire quelque chose de sympa plutôt que de rester assis là à attendre », dit Tony quand il entra dans la cuisine pour se servir un café et trouva Thor regardant silencieusement sa boîte de réception vide. « Steve serait ravi de s'entraîner avec toi, j'en suis sûr. »

« Je préfère attendre », répondit Thor.

« Et s'il ne revient pas ce soir ? »

« Alors je continuerai à attendre. »

Tony soupira en se versant son café, et faillit laisser tomber la cafetière lorsque Loki surgit de nulle part.

« Loki », dit Thor avec un sourire, « Tu es revenu ! »

« J'avais dit que je reviendrais, non ? », répondit-il, repoussant délicatement sa cape en arrière pour ne pas la froisser alors qu'il s'asseyait. « Tu me traites de menteur maintenant ? »

« Ça vous étonne ? », répondit Tony.

Loki fronça légèrement les sourcils et dit, « Frère, je vous ai apporté un cadeau, à toi et à tes compagnons mortels. Un geste de bonne volonté entre... amis. »

« Attendez, laissez-moi deviner... Du porno ? », demanda Tony.

« Non », répondit Loki.

« Oh, dommage. »

Loki fronça le sourcil mais poursuivit, « Mes associés prévoient une attaque. Je vous ai apporté les détails. Lieu. Moment. Comment ça va se passer et comment vous pouvez contrecarrer leurs plans. »

« Tu les trahirais ? », demanda Thor. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça ? »

« Ils m'ont insulté ! », s'écria Loki, subitement en colère. « Ils vont payer pour cette erreur. »

« Pourquoi t'auraient-ils insulté, mon frère ? Je pensais que beaucoup d'entre eux te craignaient. »

Loki resta silencieux pendant une seconde, tremblant de rage, avant que son expression ne s'adoucisse et qu'il baisse légèrement la tête.

« J'ai accidentellement envoyé... », le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un marmonnement inaudible.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda Tony.

« Je leur ai accidentellement envoyé une photo destinée à Thor », cracha Loki.

« Oh mon Dieu, vous leur avez envoyé un de ces dessins ?», demanda Tony en riant.

Loki inspira sans desserrer les dents, posa le coude sur son genou et posa une main sur son front. « C'est bien pire que cela. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ça ? », demanda Thor.

« _Ooohhhh !_ Ooohhhh ! Ooohhhh ! Vous n'avez pas ? », fit Tony avec enthousiasme, alors que Loki se couvrait le visage des mains et hochait la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas », dit Thor.

« Ton petit frère ici présent a accidentellement envoyé des photos nues de lui-même à... À qui les avez-vous envoyées ? »

« Doom », lâcha Loki, le visage toujours caché derrière ses mains.

Tony hurlait de rire et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, « Je vais appeler Steve, il va MOURIR quand je lui dirai ça ! »

« Non ! Je vous interdis de le dire à qui que ce soit », cria Loki en se relevant. « Si vous le faites, je vous transforme en sous-vêtements et je vous porterais tous les jours ! »

« Sérieux, je suis prêt à courir le risque, c'est trop drôle pour que je le garde pour moi », répondit Tony et Loki resta silencieux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sans rien trouver à rétorquer. Tony tapa sur l'écran de son téléphone portable et commença à s'éloigner. « Hé Steve ! Écoute, tu ne croiras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre... »

« Je me vengerai, Stark ! », cria Loki.

~0~

* * *

~0~

L'attaque se déroula exactement comme l'avait dit Loki et Doom et son armée furent défaits exactement comme Loki avaient dit qu'ils le seraient. En l'honneur de cette nouvelle grande victoire des Avengers, la ville décida de leur organiser une grande parade.

Le jour choisi pour la célébration, Thor enfila sa plus belle armure et Loki s'assura que son frère soit juste parfait, redressant sa cape pour qu'il n'y ait aucun faux pli et la déroulant jusqu'au sol. Il fit un pas en arrière et le contempla.

« De quoi ai-je l'air ? », demanda Thor.

« D'un héros », dit Loki, avec un léger soupir.

« Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir défiler avec nous mon frère ? Ce sont tes informations qui nous ont permis de vaincre l'armée de Doom. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'un défilé en l'honneur des héros les plus puissants de la Terre soit un endroit approprié pour un méchant comme moi, Thor. »

« Tu n'es plus un méchant. »

Loki sourit, soupira bruyamment et dit, « Ahhhh frère, toujours aussi naïf. Vas-y maintenant, ton char t'attend. »

Thor sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue puis bondit vers le bus.

« Je te verrai plus tard, Loki ! », cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Loki agita doucement la main, un sourire ironique sur le visage. Quand le bus démarra, il croisa ses mains devant lui.

« Oh oui, tu me verras, mon frère. Tu vas me voir », dit-il en riant.

~0~

Thor n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Il avait déjà participé à des rassemblements de milliers de personnes, mais il n'avait jamais été témoin d'une joie si manifeste. Les serpentins tombaient du ciel comme la neige sur Jotunheim et c'était juste magnifique.

« C'est incroyable ! », dit Steve, agrippant la rampe du bus à toit ouvert d'une main tout en saluant la foule de l'autre.

« Oui, capitaine. J'aurais aimé que Loki soit là pour voir ça avec nous », dit Thor.

« Je suis sûr qu'il rôde quelque part, et qu'il voit tout. »

« Steve ! », hurla Tony en déboulant tout excité. « Il faut que tu voies ça ! Une fille vient de me montrer ses seins par la fenêtre de son bureau ! »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Steve, en dégageant son poignet de la main de Tony et en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

« Je plaisante, imbécile ! Pourquoi irais-je mater une fille - même si elle faisait clairement un 90E - quand je t'ai, toi ? », répondit gentiment Tony. Il planta un baiser sur la joue de Steve, ne se souciant pas du fait que toute la ville avait les yeux rivés sur eux, avant de regagner le côté du bus où se trouvaient Bruce et Natasha.

Steve rougit légèrement et baissa une seconde les yeux vers le sol. Il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange et ramassa un morceau de papier.

« Hé, c'est normal, ça ? Il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur ce serpentin », dit Steve, l'approchant pour pouvoir lire les petits caractères. « Oh mon Dieu ! Arrêtez la parade ! ARRÊTEZ LA PARADE ! »

« Quel est le problème, Capitaine ? », demanda Thor en notant l'air paniqué de Steve. Steve ne lui répondit pas, il déposa juste le morceau de papier dans la main de Thor et descendit les marches du bus.

Thor lut le papier.

Il y était écrit, _« Steve gémit et se cambra quand Tony poussa en lui un énorme - »_

« LOKI ! », hurla Thor.

Loki se trouvait dans la foule, des larmes de rire lui coulant sur le visage. À côté de lui, un petit garçon retira un serpentin des cheveux de sa mère pendant qu'elle le tenait en l'air pour qu'il puisse voir ses héros. Le garçon remarqua les mots sur le papier et se mit lentement à lire, prononçant chaque mot dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas l'un des mots.

« Maman ? », demanda le petit garçon quand sa mère le reposa à terre, « C'est quoi un gode ? »


End file.
